


Between a Rock and a Camera

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Duelist Kingdom. Bones collects footage of their opponents for Keith, but doesn't get what he expected in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Camera

**Author's Note:**

> RK wanted some Bandit Kieth/Honda, but it ended up being more about Bones. Oops?

“This is all the footage you have?”

The knee pressing into his thigh was going to jab hard enough to leave a bruise any moment now. Fingers curled lazily around one wrist, holding his arm into the rough, cold stone of the wall he was pressed against. The position suited Bones. It didn’t matter where he stood in their little plower play, so long as he got what he wanted.

Bandit Keith’s strong, unshaven jaw filled up his view. It would feel like sandpaper to touch, he knew. It had rubbed a raw spot into his gaunt cheek before. Now Keith’s weight held him down.

“Heh. If it weren’t for me you would even have that much,” Bones pointed out.

The video cameras he had scattered about the labyrinth where he had briefly trapped their opponents had at least yielded some interesting results. He knew from the faint sound which of those Keith had to be watching now. It was the moment that one. . . the tall, hard-headed one, had turned and faced the fake boulder bearing down on him, and tried to take it on with his bare fists.

Keith was far too interested in that little scrap of footage. He kept rewinding it again and again.

“What do you think it would take to faze him?”

Bones didn’t care. He was just about to make that clear when Keith moved suddenly, releasing him and tossing the camera into his hands in one smooth motion.

“I’m going to find out.”


End file.
